


Listy do nieba

by NoNameRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sezon 12
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Dean nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów dla swojej matki, która jest przecież tuż obok niego, w świecie żywych. Kiedy problemy się mnożą, a nieszczególnie masz ochotę otwierać usta do żyjących, Dean znów zwraca się do ojca.





	Listy do nieba

Z martwymi rozmawia się łatwiej. Dlatego znów odzywam się do ciebie. Pamiętasz, kiedy byłym mały i czasem pisałem listy do mamy? Zostawiałeś nas z Samem na długie godziny samych w motelu, a ja czasem wyrywałem kartki z twojego dziennika i brałem w dłoń długopis. Zawsze udawałeś, że nie widzisz ubytku w kartkach, aż wreszcie kupiłeś mi parę dodatkowych zeszytów. Ale nawet pomimo to, wciąż podkradałem twój żółtawy papier. Był o wiele bardziej… odpowiedni. Był innego koloru i nie miał kratek ani linii jak reszta moich zeszytów. Kartki były grubsze, przesiąknięte zapachem twoich dłoni, ziemi i dymu. Były o wiele lepsze do pisania listów.

Pamiętasz je? Pamiętasz moje listy? Pamiętasz jak czekałem aż wyjdziesz na polowanie albo do pracy, albo jak siadałem tyłem do ciebie i koślawymi literami pisałem listy do mamy? Ile wtedy miałem lat, dziesięć, jedenaście? Składałem je skrupulatnie na pół, spinałem spinaczami do papieru i chowałem pomiędzy moimi szkolnymi rzeczami albo do tego drewnianego pudełka, które mi dałeś. Któryś z nich musiał mi się zawieruszyć albo wypadł mi z zeszytu. Znalazłeś go i przeczytałeś. Pamiętam, że obudził mnie twój płacz. Zgarbiony siedziałeś na kanapie jednego z naszych wynajętych chwilowych mieszkań, jedną ręką zasłaniałeś usta, w drugiej drżał ci papier.

Nie wiem na który list tej nocy trafiłeś – zazwyczaj pisałem jej o moim dniu w szkole, czym tego dnia zdenerwował mnie Sammy albo o moich ulubionych kreskówkach w telewizji. Wiedziałem, że nie może mi odpowiedzieć, ale mimo to pytałem ją o rady, raportowałem co ugotowałaś nam na kolację albo wściekałem się, że znów  zrobiłeś coś, co mnie wkurzało. Jeszcze długo nie wstawałeś z miejsca, ze wzrokiem zawieszonym gdzieś daleko, mimochodem pocierając swoją obrączkę. Obydwu bardzo nam jej brakowało.

Nie wiem, czy pisałem to bardziej do niej czy dla siebie. Dziwny sposób prowadzenia pamiętnika, ale zdecydowanie nie wiedliśmy normalnego życia. Zamiast _Kochany Pamiętniczku_ było _Kochana Martwa Mamo_. Trochę pomagało mi to być bliżej niej. Nie było jej z nami, a jednak czułem, że mnie słucha. Teraz, kiedy jest znów z nami, żywa i pełna sił... Choć jest z krwi i kości, tuż obok mnie, to mam wrażenie, że nie słyszy tego co mówię. A może po prostu ja nie umiem mówić. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w tym całym gadaniu o uczuciach. Ale i ona w tym nie pomaga.  Nie odbiera moich telefonów, prędzej pójdzie na polowanie niż zapuka do mojego pokoju, a ja to samo – jeśli kiedyś próbowała mnie znaleźć, mój pokój zapewne był pusty. Próbujemy powiedzieć sobie coś ważnego, ale zawsze słowa utykają nam w gardle. Patrzymy na siebie, dwójka twardych łowców, który nie wiedzą od czego zacząć i co tak właściwie chcemy sobie powiedzieć.

Tak szczerze, jest nie lepszym rodzicem niż ty byłeś. Ale nie ma co porównywać – kompletnie dwie różne sytuacje. Próbuję z niej zrobić matkę, kiedy ona sama nie jest pewna kim Sam i ja jesteśmy. Umarła, kiedy Sammy był jeszcze niemowlakiem, a ja byłem tylko o parę lata starszy. I nagle wraca trzydzieści parę lat później i witają ją dwaj dorośli faceci. Nie tak nas zapamiętała i nie tak ja pamiętam ją. Wydaje się być… niemal rozczarowana, że jesteśmy kim jesteśmy, że to życie łowcy, które sama porzuciła żeby założyć rodzinę, wróciło do niej zaraz po powrocie do świata żywych. Ale wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że bycie łowcą to piekielnie trudny biznes do porzucenia. I istotnie wróciła do niego bez żadnych oporów. Momentami jest odległa, ciągle szukająca dystansu. Nawet więcej, do cholery!,  niemal od razu przystała do tych idiotów, Brytyjskich Ludzi Pisma, wybierając ich zamiast swoich synów. Często wracałem do niej myślami, kiedy… kiedy była martwa. Ten sielankowy obraz perfekcyjnej, miękkiej, spokojnej mamy, który zapamiętałem z bycia dzieckiem. Tyle tylko zostało w mojej głowie i tego trzymałem się całe życie. Teraz musiałem się zmierzyć z tym, że ma wady i obawy, że jest nie tylko moją matką, ale kimś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanym.

Wiem, że ją kocham. Tak długo jej nie było, a kiedy wreszcie wróciła... po prostu wiem, że muszę z tego korzystać. Czasem ta myśl, że znów odejdzie wystarcza, żebym próbował naprawić to, czego nigdy nie udało nam się tak na prawdę stworzyć przez lata jej nieobecności, ale czasem… Czasem sprawy się komplikują, nic nie jest czarno-białe, a kiedy próbuję je takimi zrobić, zawsze ktoś na tym musi ucierpieć. Nie ważne co wybiorę, _zawsze_ ktoś musi ucierpieć, nie ważne jak długa jest skala szarości.

Dlatego teraz znów zwracam się do ciebie. Zamieniliście się z mamą miejscami, teraz ona jest tu, kiedy ciebie nie ma. Zawsze łatwiej narzekać na żywych martwym. Wspomniałem wcześniej, że ze zmarłymi rozmawia się łatwiej? Cały czas mówię ja, więc to nie rozmowa, na to wychodzi. To nie jest też monolog, a tym bardziej modlitwa. Jest to list. Listy są łatwiejsze niż modlitwy. Nie trzeba o nic prosić, za nic dziękować. Nie wiem czy słuchasz.  Ale też nie wiem co innego mógłbyś robić tam na górze, będąc sam, kiedy ją ściągnięto na dół. Nie wiem co się stanie, kiedy wreszcie ja padnę trupem. Może wtedy będę gadał do żywych. Na razie klepię list _Ojcze Mój Któryś Jest W Niebie_ , bo mam wrażenie, że jestem bardziej oswojony z ideą martwych znajomych, przyjaciół i rodziny, niż posiadaniem ich żywych. To najdziwniejsze uczucie na świecie. Pisałem do mamy, kiedy była martwa, ledwo odzywając się do ciebie kiedy byłeś obok. A teraz odzywam do ciebie, kiedy Mary znów jest z nami. Zastanawiam się, co by się stało, jeśli też byś nagle wrócił. Na pewno nie brak mi martwych członków rodziny, którym mógłbym wtedy zawracać głowę.

 

twój syn, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
